Small World
by Chitome
Summary: Modern Naruto. As the new girl and her best friend arrive at a new school, they quickly realize that the school is filled with gangs and fighting! Luckily for them, they already know how to fight. Unluckily? The ratio of girls to guys is 3:2.
1. Chapter 1

Yori Ueda stared up at the intimidating building.

"A-are you sure this is where you want to go, Yori-chan? I-it looks scary…."

Yori smiled at her best friend, Hinata Hyuuga. "Don't worry, Hina-tan. I'll be fine. Besides, with your pressure point attacks, you could enroll too."

"I-I did enroll."

Yori's eyes widened. "Did you really, Hina-tan?"

Hinata nodded, her long hair bobbing as she did. "Y-yes. I wanted to go to the same high school as you, Yori-chan, so I asked Father to sign me up. H-he was pleased that I chose my own school."

Yori nodded. "Uh huh. He loves when you show off your backbone, Hina-tan. Anyhoozies, let's go on in."

"Don't get beat up, Yori-chan."

"Ne, you worry too much, Hina-tan." Yori pulled out a black hair tie, and pulled her short brown hair into a low ponytail on her shoulder. "I'll go into scary mode!"

Yori held her head up, and let out a sigh, before stiffening up and making her face blank, then spoke again. "Hinata, let's go. I'm going to be late."

Hinata nodded. "Right!"

The pair headed into Masashi Kishimoto High School.


	2. Chapter 2

Yori carefully slid open the door to her next class. She felt pretty good so far. She'd given Hinata a strict lecture that if anyone starts bothering her, give him a swift kick in the nuts, or the boob.

So Hinata would be fine, probably.

Yori, however, was a bit nervous about the uniform. Whenever she fought, she always ended up flashing someone in a skirt.

So she pulled a pair of shorts on under it. It was the typical sailor uniform, with a red tie and red plaid for the skirt.

The uniform for the guys? Not so much.

Yori noted that as she walked into her class, the guys who were supposed to be wearing ties were not. Their shirts were even unbuttoned a bit at the top. She spotted no one wearing the tie.

Yori sighed internally. This really was an odd school.

Whatever. Yori was smart and fast. She'd be fine.

"Hello. I'm Ueda Yori."

"I'm Hatake Kakashi and I'll be your homeroom teacher. Please sit down."

The spiky, silver-haired man was decked out in a suit, with a hay fever mask over his face. A long scar stretched over one eye.

Yori calmly walked over to her seat and sat down.

Meanwhile, she listened to the idle chatter of the people.

"Wow. She's pretty."

"She better not go after Sasuke-kun!"

"I wonder if she can actually fight."

Yori subtly glanced in each direction.

_What? Pink hair? So she made the Sasuke comment. Um, why does that one have lines on his face? Odd. Oh, Sensei's talking._

Hatake-sensei made a short speech about the curriculum, then pulled out a suspicious orange book and started reading.

Yori pulled out a book, her cool mask fixed firmly in place. Two hands slammed down onto her desk.

Yori looked up, then continued reading. "What?"

The redhead frowned, upset at not receiving Yori's full attention.

"I want to talk to you."

"That's nice."

"So would you put the book down?!"

Yori closed it with a sigh. "What?"

"Do you have a crush on Sasuke-kun?!"

The rest of the class went silent as they waited to see if this girl would be joining the fan club of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Let's just look over the facts for now. I have arrived at this classroom 7 minutes ago. I sat down and opened my book. Then I started reading. Why would you think I have a crush on a person that I didn't know existed?"

Karin scowled, and pointed at Sasuke. "That's Sasuke-kun!"

Yori took a look. "Pale skin, black hair, black eyes. Why is it all spiky in the back? I mean, how is it just spiky in the back and not the rest of it? More to the point, no. I do not have a crush on your 'Sasuke-kun'. Word of advice, he kind of looks annoyed. You may want to tone down the screeching."

Karin blushed angrily. "Why you-"

Yori stood and walked over to the stoic Uchiha. "Oi. Sasuke. You've left one of your fangirls at my desk. Would you care to pick her up? I'm not a dog groomer, and her Chihuahua barking is irritating my ears. Thank you."

Then she looked over at Karin. "Hey, your master is coming to pick you up later. You should try to learn a new trick. I think you've mastered 'Speak.' Maybe you should learn 'Sit.' How about 'Roll Over'?" Yori clapped her hands in realization. "I know! You should learn 'Sit down and shut up because you're bothering me and I don't like being bothered and I'm Sasuke so my silence will send you swooning.' That's the best trick ever. Please show it to me."

Snickers and snorts sounded throughout the classroom while Karin started trembling with anger.

Fist raised, she darted at Yori.

Yori caught the fist, slipped under her, and elbowed her swiftly in the stomach, then continued walking back to her desk, like nothing had happened.

Karin, meanwhile, sank to her knees and clutched her stomach.

"Word of advice, little dog. Don't try to fight a person. If you're just a little yappy Chihuahua, the person will always win."

Yori sat down and opened her book. "Plus your bark is worse than your bite. I didn't feel a thing."


	3. Chapter 3

Yori calmly sat down at an empty table and surveyed the cafeteria. There were mainly people that had already paired off in groups, and no sign of Hinata.

Suddenly, she perked up when she saw Hinata talking to a group.

Yori frowned. Hinata was having such a fun time talking to them…best not to interrupt.

Yori turned her attention back to her sushi, when all of a sudden, silence descended upon the cafeteria.

Yori ignored it, and continued to eat her rice, smiling slightly.

"You're sitting at our table."

Yori looked up to see a small group of six.

She identified them instantly.

Jirobo, Kidomaru, Kimimaro, Sakon, Ukon, and Tayuya.

"We're the Sound Five, and you're sitting at our table." Kimimaro stated calmly.

Yori blinked. "Wait…..If you're the Sound Five, then why are there six of you?"

Wrong question. Tayuya slammed her hand down in front of Yori. "You little smart-mouth, why don't you shut up and get lost?"

Yori's scowl darkened. "Get lost? How would I do that? I memorized the layout of this school so that I know where I am at all times. Also, you should fire the person who dyed your hair. They made it way too pink. It's just tacky now."

"**This is natural, you bitch!**" Tayuya screamed, before throwing Yori's bowl into her face.

She caught the bowl smoothly, and placed it into her bento before wrapping it up. "My, my…you people have no self-control, do you? I was merely saying that your hair was an interesting shade. It suits your personality. It shows off your temper."

Tayuya's face turned a curious shade of pink, before she leaped at Yori.

Yori, however, had already stood up and started walking away. "This was a dreadful waste of time talking to you, Sound Six."

Hinata rushed over to Yori. "Yori-chan! A-are you all right?"

She waved off Hinata's worries. "I'm fine. But she got rice on my hand, so I'm going to wash up. Disgusting feeling."

She turned, the center of attention, and walked over to the washrooms.

After washing the rice off her hand, there was the sound of the door opening, and Tayuya stepped inside.

Yori looked up. "Ah, Tacky Hair. What can I do for you?"

Tayuya growled. "You little bitch, you think you can just get away with this? I'm going to beat you into the toilets!"

Yori wrinkled her nose. "That sounds unpleasant. Why?"

"**You don't know why?! You called me tacky and made me look like an idiot! I'm taking you down, now!**"

Ignoring Tayuya, Yori walked around her and back into the lunchroom.

"GET BACK HERE!"

Tayuya ran after her, aiming at her head, as Yori walked back into the center of the cafeteria. Yori placed her bento in Hinata's hands.

"Please hold this for me."

Turning away from her, Yori loosened her tie.

"I'm actually quite upset with you. Miss Tayuya. You interrupted my peaceful lunch and have been doing your best to annoy me. Congratulations." Yori smiled, sending a shiver up the spines of the people sitting behind Tayuya. "You've annoyed me."

She slipped into a loose fighting stance. "Come on, then, have a go at me. Let's see how good you are."

Tayuya smirked. "You'll be sitting at the nurse when this is over."

With that, Tayuya ran at Yori, who smoothly dodged to the right. Tayuya skidded to a stop, then turned and charged again.

Yori merely dodged to the side again, landed a swift chop to Tayuya's wrist, tripped her, and ended by kicking her in the butt.

"Sad. Adjust your form, don't come charging like a bull, and then challenge me again."

Tayuya lay sprawled on the ground as Yori tightened her tie, collected her lunch, and lightly stepped over her as she left.

Seconds later, the bell rang.


	4. Chapter 4

"What?! You're _friends_ with her?"

A drop of sweat slid down Hinata's face. "Y-yes."

The girls gasped.

You see, Hinata had been busy while Yori was comparing Karin to a dog. She'd started talking to a group of girls who'd immediately accepted her into their group.

Which included a lot of people.

There were Ino and Sakura, the loud blonde and pinkette. Tenten, the brunette with a hefty collection of knives. Choji, Kiba, Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Neji (Hinata was slightly afraid of him), and Naruto.

_Uzumaki Naruto._

Hinata was somewhat glad that Yori wasn't here to see Naruto. Yori would have probably said, "Oh, so _you're_ the guy that Hinata's-"

Which was as far as she would get before Hinata slammed some of her pressure points to knock her out, dragged her away, locked her in a closet, and proceeded to do damage control.

Yes, Hinata was serious.

No, this was not a joke.

Hinata Hyuuga first met Naruto Uzumaki when she was 6 years old.

~~~~~~~~~This is the flashback line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata was walking home from her first day of first grade. She'd looked in an alley to see a little boy getting beaten up by a couple of older boys.

Hinata had silently freaked out before pulling out the small cell phone that her father had given her and called 911.

She talked briefly to the police before slowly walking in with her phone raised.

"I-I called the police! S-so stop picking on him!"

The boys gasped, then wasted no time running out of there.

The blonde smiled at Hinata. "Thanks! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

Hinata nodded. Then Naruto jumped up and ran off.

He left Hinata speechless and red-faced, clutching her small phone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I'm back, flashback over~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata saw Naruto again when she was in middle school. He happened to be in her Physical Education class.

She'd kind of sat behind him and stared at him the whole class. Hinata kind of thanked the heavens that he never noticed her unrelenting stare.

Hinata failed that class.

So she went kind of….stalker-y.

She found out that he went to the arcade every Tuesday with his buddies. Played at least one round of his favorite game, pranked some kids, then left.

Yori had met Hinata when Hinata was 13 years old. In fact, Yori had seen her at the arcade one day and asked what she was doing. Hinata blushed, stammered, and said that she was studying.

Yori had given her a 'Yeah right' look. HInata had immediately broken down and basically told Yori her whole life story. Everything.

They'd been inseparable for years.

Hinata was shaken out of her thoughts as a blonde seized her shoulders.

"You HAVE to introduce us!"

"Yeah! She took down Karin, so that's good enough for me! And did you see her fight with Tayuya? She was so cool!" Sakura squealed, jumping up and down.

"W-well, I can ask Yori-chan if she'd mind if we all met up at our apartment…." Hinata suggested.

"Really?! Thanks Hinata!" Ino smiled, then turned to squeal with Sakura.

Tenten leaned over. "Hey, Hinata, did you just say that you live with Ueda?"

Hinata nodded. "Yes. I was forced to move out a while back, so Yori let me live with her."

Tenten blinked. "Wait, your parents made you move out? What happened?"

"Oh! U-uh, um…..it's fine." Hinata murmured. "I-I'd rather not talk about it."

There was a quick nod of response from Tenten.

She stood up. "T-tenten, I'm going to go to the bathroom."

Tenten popped a pair of headphones out of her bag. "Okay."

As she walked through the hallway, she frowned, unwelcome memories flitting through her brain. Hinata tried not to think about it. She needed to get her mind off of-

Hinata's train of thought abruptly disappeared as she collided with someone.

She took a step back, regaining her balance before she fell, and stared at the teal-colored eyes of Sabaku Gaara.


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata felt a small jolt of fear go through her, but she pushed it down. _No! I'm not weak! Yori-chan showed me how to be strong!_

"Oh, h-hello, Sabaku-san. I'm s-sorry for running into you…"

Hinata cursed her stuttering.

Gaara, on the other hand, was a bit surprised. This random, admittedly cute-wait, cute? Well, she was cute….Anyway! He forced his mind back into action.

So, this cute girl runs into him, says sorry-why was she talking to him?-and now she's waiting. Gaara was just confused, seeing as everyone was usually afraid of him, but he decided to say something, as he _was _happy that someone was talking to him.

"It's….fine." He said quietly.

Hinata gave him a small smile. He actually wasn't _that _scary. "T-thank you….have a n-nice day."

She carefully walked around him and headed to her destination-the bathroom.

Gaara stood there for a moment, unsure of what had just happened.

Then, he started walking again.

Little did they know, that this would not be the first time they saw each other.

Yori raised an eyebrow. "I didn't realize that you'd be this persistent, Tayuya."

Tayuya stood in front of Yori, fists raised. "I'm fighting you now! Reliable!"

Blink. "Are you really calling me by the meaning of my name?"

"Of course! Damn Reliable!" Flames ignited in Tayuya's eyes. "Today, I'll take you down and show the whole school that you're not that tough!"

Two minutes later, Tayuya was lying on the ground.

Yori sat back on her heels next to her. "You adjusted your stance this time and tried not to leave an opening, but you left yourself too defenseless when you punched and kicked. Focus on that."

She stood, adjusted her shoulder bag, and then said, "You and Jirobo are cute."

Tayuya jerked her head up, blushing furiously. "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT WITH THE PIG!"

Yori placed a finger to her lips. "Your secret's safe with me~."

Then she left, turning a corner.

Yori was nearly run over by an orange blur.

She took a step back, shaky.

"TOBI! GET BACK HERE, UN!"

A blonde with long hair ran after him. "I'LL BLOW YOU UP! KATSU!"

Yori leaped into the air and caught the small explosive that he'd hurled at the boy in the orange mask.

She landed gracefully, with her legs somewhat spread apart. "I wouldn't want to be blown up."

The orange-masked boy clasped his hands, and Yori could tell he was smiling at her. "Thank you, Pretty Girl-chan! I'm Tobi! That's Deidara-senpai!"

Yori raised an eyebrow at Deidara. "You'd blow up your underclassmen? And you call yourself a senpai?"

Deidara held out a hand, ignoring her question. "Give me the bomb, un."

Yori handed it to Tobi. "Here."

"HEY! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IGNORING ME?"

Yori turned to him, emotionless mask firmly in place. "Because you're annoying."

Then she walked away, laughing inside her head about having successfully given the last word.

Yori: 1. Deidara: 0.

When Yori returned home, she immediately heard voices.

"Hina-tan? I hear robbers! Should I get the weapons out? And trigger all the traps?"

Hinata dashed out of the living room. "NO! P-please don't trigger the traps, Yori-chan!"

I sighed. "It was just that one time. And it wasn't that bad."

"Y-your traps doused me with heavy whipping cream, covered me with feathers, and then strung me up in cables on the ceiling!"

Yori patted Hinata's head. "And then I apologized over and over and became your willing servant while you were on your period. So who are the people? Hina-tan?"

A pink head peered around the corner. Then they sprang out and bowed to Yori.

"You're Ueda Yori, right? You beat Karin in two seconds and took down Tayuya?" The pinkette said quickly.

Yori pulled her shields up and lowered her hand to her side. "Yes. Why?"

Sakura dashed over to Yori and pumped her hand up and down, shaking it rapidly. "I'm Haruno Sakura! It's a pleasure! Isn't Karin a bitch?"

Yori gave her a little smile. "I certainly got that idea. Sakura-chan."

Yori had a….difficult childhood. She was normally a very carefree person, but only around her comfortable friends. Other than that, she pulled up her shields, and let everyone see a different personality. But the one amazing thing that Yori had going for her? Her smile. When people were trying to be her friend, that small little smile was the most beautiful thing they'd ever seen. Hinata had literally passed out.

So Sakura blushed as bright as a cherry, then ran into the other room.

Leaving Yori, who by the way, is clueless, to wonder, and Hinata, to giggle.


	6. Chapter 6

Yori padded into their living room, a bit surprised when she saw all the people.

"Hina-tan, you did let them in, right?"

Hinata walked into the room, after Yori. "Yes!"

Yori scanned the room. "How long have you known them, exactly?"

"A-around three days."

Yori raised her eyebrows at Hinata. "And you invited them into our apartment?"

Hinata wasn't sure where she was going with this. "Yes."

Yori sighed, the small mushroom cloud blatantly obvious. "Haven't you heard of stranger danger, Hina-tan? I'm a bit surprised that they were invited here so quickly. Especially since _that-weirdo-creepy-jerk-who-tormented-you-during-your-childhood-because-he's-a-douchebag _is here."

Hinata gave a small gasp. "Yori-chan! They're my friends! Just because you never let down your walls doesn't mean that I can't trust people as much as you! Stop having a chip on your shoulder and being rude!"

Not a single stutter.

Yori was shocked at the outburst. Numb with shock.

She gave a small bow to the other group, who had watched the whole exchange with wide eyes.

"Goodbye then, Hinata's friends. And the douchebag. It was nice meeting you, Haruno."

She swiveled around, walked to the door as fast as she could while looking natural, and softly closed it behind her.

Yori didn't return home that night.

Luckily, Hinata saw Yori in the cafeteria.

Although, as soon as she made eye contact, Yori packed her lunch up and exited the cafeteria.

Hinata felt like crying.

Yori stood on top of the roof, eating the melon bread she'd managed to buy in quick bites.

Then she heard the door open, and turned around, to see Deidara.

He looked shocked.

"What?! I thought I was the only one who ate up here, un?!"

Yori said nothing, merely taking another bite of her melon bread. Her eyes widened, and she looked back at it.

"Oh…It's cream-filled." She said, giving the bread a small smile.

Deidara's wary gaze didn't miss Yori's attention, but she ignored him, enjoying her melon bread.

And the sting of Hinata's words.

But mostly the melon bread.

"Ueda Yori."

"What?"

"That's my name."

There was a pause.

"What's yours?"

"…Deidara."

Yori took another bite.

Their silence was not entirely awkward. Okay, it was mostly a bit awkward. Yori was happy that he hadn't given a last name. It reinforced her belief that you can never be too careful.

Deidara wasn't sure what to say, but she was pissing him off by looking so calm. Sure, she hadn't dissed his art, but he wondered if she would become an admirer or another rival.

"What do you think of art, un?"

Yori paused to consider the question.

"I think that art can be very beautiful, but it would also seem like a good stress reliever to me. I suppose that I think art can be both beautiful and cruel."

"…So what do you think it is? Eternal or fleeting?"

She turned to face him, her eyes widening slightly to show a hint of surprise. "Can't it be both?"

Hinata had come up with some excuse to go to the library, and now she was sitting on the ground.

She was trying to think of a way to apologize to Yori, leaning against a bookshelf.

Footsteps sounded, and Hinata looked up to see Gaara appearing around the corner.

**A/N:**

**Hi, guys.**

**Just letting you know that I've put up a poll on my profile. **

**If you want to, you can vote on which character will appear next!**

**Please note, though, that each of these characters will appear eventually. Your vote will help them appear sooner, though.**

**Vote if you like.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hinata was kind of shocked. I mean, she'd wanted to be alone, and then Gaara shows up.

….Wait, she'd never seen Gaara with any friends before, and when she'd asked Tenten about him that time, Tenten had said that everyone was afraid of him.

And that he had no friends.

Hinata smiled weakly. "O-oh, hello, Sabaku-san."

Gaara kind of just stood there.

This just got awkward.

"Hello, Hyuga-san."

They stared at each other, but Hinata dipped her head, and stood up, brushing off her skirt.

"Well then, I-I should get going. It was nice seeing you, S-sabaku-san."

Hinata dashed away, cheeks practically bursting into flames.

Gaara stared after her. "As I thought….she's afraid of me…" He muttered, casting his gaze downward.

Why had he expected anything different?

Yori bit into her melon bun again.

"Hey, what would you do if you got into a fight with your roommate and left, and now you're not sure whether or not to go back because you don't know whether or not you just got kicked out of the apartment that you were living in first?" She asked.

Deidara glanced at her.

"I have no idea, un."

Yori sighed, a small mushroom cloud. "Thanks for all your help."

"Hey!"

She pulled a bun, still in its package, out of her bag, and threw it at him. It hit him in the face.

"Oi….what was that for, un?" Deidara asked, anger spiking his voice.

"Calm down and eat your bun, Deidei." Yori replied, nonchalantly taking another bite of hers. "They're good."

"Don't give me a nickname! And don't tell me what to-mmph!"

Yori had stuffed the bun into his mouth. "But Deidei is Deidei, right?" She smirked, then walked away.

Deidara spat the bun onto the ground.

His bite-marked bun hit Orochimaru-sensei on the head.

Hinata sat in Orochimaru-sensei's class, a sweat-drop sliding down her face.

Orochimaru-sensei taught Science, and today they were going to do an experiment to determine who a set of bite marks belonged to.

He passed out bits of Styrofoam, had them bite it, then passed them back up, and randomly handed them back out.

Then he left, muttering about how he needed to cleanse his hair of disgusting delinquent spit.

Of course, the class erupted into chaos as soon as he left.

Yori sat alone, not bothering to speak to anyone.

Until Karin approached her.

Ino let out a small gasp, and very obviously elbowed Hinata. "Look Hinata! I think Karin's going to try to fight Yori again!"

Yori angled her eyes toward Hinata.

Hinata, aware that Yori was watching her, knew this was a test, to see if Yori could come home. She would do her best to pass it.

No, Hinata thought, I must!

"Yori-chan is very good at fighting. K-karin-san must be an i-idiot to challenge Yori-chan again."

Yori gave a small, almost imperceptible nod of the head to Hinata, who felt her chest swell with relief.

"Oi, listen up, girl!" Karin yelled at her.

The other members of the class immediately grew quiet, as they loved drama and gossip.

"You tried to make a fool of me, and that doesn't go unpunished!" Karin yelled.

Yori narrowed her eyes, then smirked. "Actually, you did a very good job making a fool of yourself. All I did was speak and defend myself against your attack. Do you always become provoked so easily? That's a bit sad. Is it your pride that's making you attack me? You might want to stop, because it's already getting chipped away."

Karin blushed. "Shut up! I know you have a crush on Sasuke-kun! That's why you want me gone. You want Sasuke-kun all to yourself! Well, you can't have him! Sasuke-kun is mine!"

Yori chuckled. "And how many girls do you have to fight off to get your Sasuke to be yours? By the way, I don't have a crush on your lovely little pretty boy, alright?"

Yori stood up, staring Karin straight in the eye. "Also, these challenges are ridiculous. But if you want to be a punching bag, so be it."

Yori stepped into the aisle, then placed her fists into a fighting stance. "If you think that you can do it, come at me. Ka-rin."

**A/N.**

**Hello, people~!**

**Heads up, I'm closing the poll on April 8, so please vote by then.**

**Now then!**

**Introduction to Chitome's Mind:**

**I honestly don't know who to pair Yori with. I already received a nice review from .35 giving me the idea to make this HinataxGaara.**

**But Yori? No idea. I think she's technically writing herself. I mean, I did not plan to pencil in another Karin confrontation in this chapter, so I was totally surprised when I saw what I'd wrote.**

**Who knows? I'm just wondering how to introduce the rest of the Akatsuki.**

**Shoutout Time!**

**Thank You,**

**Nuke Tremor**

**BloodyAyame23**

** .35**

**marie**

**And**

**MySweet'SweetHunny **

**For Reviewing!**

**Until Next Time~!**


	8. Chapter 8

Karin let out a growl.

"Well, that's attractive." Yori stated.

Then she sprang at Yori, who easily side-stepped, sending her flying to the ground.

She sprang up, then squealed when she saw Yori's fist heading for her face.

Karin blocked, then swung a fist at her stomach.

Yori turned to the side, pulling Karin straight into her fist.

There was a throaty laugh from one side of the room. "Wow, Karin, she's pounding you into the ground. You look pathetic."

Yori lifted her head to look at the white-haired boy, Suigetsu.

Then she dropped Karin on the ground.

"We're done here Karin." She stated, delicately stepping over her and back to her seat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata smiled, proud of her friend. Yori was definitely a great fighter. She was even scarier with a weapon.

Hinata knew. She'd seen it when she first met Yori.

Sakura let out a little gasp. "Wow, Hinata-chan, Yori-san is really good at fighting."

Tenten nodded. "That girl's afraid of nothing."

"I love how she just dropped her, that was really cool. It's even better to know that she doesn't like Sasuke-kun!" agreed Ino.

Yori heard them, and then she sighed.

_Wow, I feel like some famous person….some famous bad-ass._

She pulled a paperback from her bag and started reading.

Footsteps approached her, and she glanced up to see Hinata.

"That was pretty cool, Yori-chan."

She responded to the comment with a small smile.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have s-said that to you, and I hope you can-"

"-It's fine, Hinata. Don't worry."

Ino stepped up behind Hinata. "So…..Ueda-san, do you want to go shopping with us?"

Yori blinked. "Shopping?"

"Yes! I know some colors that would look great with your skin. You're pretty pale, but some pale pink would look pretty!" Ino said happily.

"Sorry, but no. Thank you for the offer." Yori said bluntly.

Ino fell silent, uncertain of what to say.

Hinata gasped. "Eh heh, u-um, sorry, I-Ino-chan! Yori-chan really doesn't like shopping."

"What! But she's a girl! She should love shopping, doing her hair!" Sakura insisted.

Tenten reached out and high-fived Yori's hand on the desk. "I don't like being their shopping cart either." She said with a smile.

Yori blinked. _Jeezum, why does being silent and broody make you popular? This explains why that quiet Sasuke kid has so many fangirls. Like some broody pale dangerous weirdo._

"We have to go to the mall!" Ino insisted. "The famous fashion designer Kakuzu-sensei just unveiled his newest creations! It's a dress with amazing black patterns, made entirely of Kakuzu-sensei's special thread. No one knows how Kakuzu-sensei makes it, but I'm a huge fan. Kakuzu-sensei is so amazing in the fashion world. He climbed to the top and stayed there!"

Sakura gasped. "Actually, I heard a rumor that Kakuzu-sensei is gay and one of his boyfriends used to be a weirdo masochist in a weird cult!"

"What! No, I will never accept weird rumors about Kakuzu-sensei! Kakuzu-sensei is amazing!" Ino retorted.

Tenten laughed. "And I heard the truth, that this Kakuzu guy has hundreds of fangirls."

Yori snorted.

There was a pause.

Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata slowly turned to look at Yori.

Yori was trembling, trying insanely hard not to burst into a fit of laughter.

Tenten gave her a pleased smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yori sighed as she walked home. It had been really hard not to burst into laughter at Tenten's joke, especially when later this kid with a bowl cut was found climbing up the side of the school. When asked why and yelled at, the kid had said that he was participating in a youthful training exercise to improve himself.

The school couldn't really stay mad at the guy for promoting their education on TV.

The local news channel had heard about the incident and sent in a truck.

So Principal Tsunade had smiled pretty for the cameras, let the kid off with a warning (on camera), then yelled at him later.

Yori smiled just thinking about it. This school was certainly never boring. Tayuya had almost caught her off guard today too.

But Yori defeated her.

Now she was stopping by the store to get some melon bread.

_Melon bread, melon bread….._

She walked inside the convenience store and headed straight for the bun section, grabbing different kinds of melon bread, and piling them all inside a little plastic basket.

Then she stalked up to the cashier, silently challenging the blonde to say anything at all about her melon bread.

"I know exactly how you feel." The pigtailed blonde said instead.

Yori gazed at her.

"I always feel awkward when I buy tons of chips and stuff, too. Then I walk up to pay, and usually the cashier says something about it….Don't worry, I understand."

"…..What's your name?"

The blonde started scanning the numerous buns and bagging them before she answered. "Temari."

"….Do you want some?"

"No. Keep it. You paid for it, so don't waste your money." She said, handing the bag to Yori.

Yori ripped open a bun wrapper and stared at it for a moment.

"Oh no. I forgot I was too full. I don't want this bun to go to waste. Why don't you have it?" She said quietly, handing the bun to Temari.

Temari gave her a small smirk, and took the bun.

"Are you going to come back to this store?" She asked, biting into the bun.

Yori nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N:

**Very sorry for the wait, everyone. I had a lot of work to do. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The section about Kakuzu was my favorite one to write. That was my attempt of making fun of Kakuzu, not to his face.**

**Anyway, I did introduce Temari in this chapter, I just hope she's not to OOC. **

**That was Yori's attempt at making a friend herself.**

**I finished my poll, and…..da dum dum dum da….the winner was Gai!**

**Congratulations, Gai will definitely be introduced in the next chapter as Yori goes to Gym Class!**

**About the rest of the Akatsuki, I'm not sure if I'll introduce them as high schoolers. **

**Thank you for all the fans and follows!~**


End file.
